moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pinocchio (1940)
Pinocchio ist ein US-amerikanischer Zeichentrickfilm aus dem Hause Disney. Nach Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge ist es der zweite abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm und erschien im Jahr 1940. Er basiert auf die Abenteuer von Pinocchio von Carlo Collodi. Der Film feierte am 7. Februar 1940 in den USA Premiere. Handlung Der Tischler Gepetto hat eine neue Errungenschaft: seine neue Puppe Pinocchio. Nachdem er sie fertiggestellt hat, wünscht er sich, dass Pinocchio ein echter Junge wird. In der Nacht erscheint eine blaue Fee und verwandelt Pinocchio immerhin in eine lebende Holzpuppe. Zufällig dabei ist die Grille Jiminy, der von nun an Pinocchios „gutes Gewissen“ darstellt. Gepetto traut seinen Augen kaum, als er den lebendigen Pinocchio entdeckt. Er schickt Pinocchio zur Schule, so wie ein normales Kind. Zusammen mit Jiminy macht sich Pinocchio auf den Weg. Sie begegnen zwei zwielichtigen Gestalten, einem Fuchs und einem Kater. Diese wollen Pinocchio an das Marionettentheater verkaufen. Da Pinocchio nicht auf Jimini hört, geht Pinocchio mit den beiden mit. Daraufhin wird er der Star des Marionettentheaters von Puppenspieler Stromboli. Damit Pinocchio nicht wieder wegläuft, sperrt Stromboli ihn nach der Vorstellung in einen Käfig. Nur mit Hilfe der Blauen Fee kann er sich befreien. Währenddessen versucht Gepetto vergeblich, Pinocchio zu finden. Pinocchio nimmt sich nun vor, brav zu sein und zur Schule zu gehen. Doch auf dem Weg zu Gepetto gerät er wieder an den Fuchs und den Kater, die ihn zusammen mit anderen Jungen auf eine Vergnügungsinsel locken. Voller Begeisterung fährt er mit dem Herumtreiber Lampwick auf die Insel, auf der es nur Kinder gibt und jeder tun und lassen kann, was er will. Nach einigen Monaten jedoch verwandeln sich alle Kinder in Esel und werden verkauft, nur Pinocchio kann durch Jiminys Hilfe entkommen. Er möchte fortan wieder eine normale Puppe zu sein, da ihm die menschliche Welt als zu gefährlich erscheint. Mit Jiminy macht er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen finden die beiden Gepettos leeres Haus vor. Pinocchios Verzweiflung steigt, er findet durch die Blaue Fee heraus, dass Gepetto von einem Wal verschluckt wurde. Umgehend macht er sich auf den Weg und sucht überall nach ihm. Nach einiger Zeit landet auch Pinocchio im Bauch des Wals und trifft dort seinen Ziehvater wieder. Sie bringen den Wal zum Niesen und schaffen es so, den Walbauch zu verlassen. Der Wal verfolgt die beiden, doch sie können auf einem Floß fliehen. Pinocchio rettet seinen Vater, indem er sich selbst opfert. Für sein tapferes und selbstloses Verhalten wird er belohnt und in einen richtigen Jungen verwandelt. Pinocchio beschließt, ein braver Junge zu sein und jeden Tag zur Schule zu gehen. Hintergrund *Walt Disney überwachte die Herstellung von Pinocchio sehr streng. Seine Mitarbeiter mussten äußerst präzise Arbeit leisten, auch als nach der Hälfte der Produktionszeit schon Unsummen an Geld verschlungen worden waren. * Es ist die erste Filmproduktion, die mit der Multiplan-Kamera umfangreich arbeitet. Durch den Einsatz dieser Technik wurde Pinocchio zu einem der teuersten Filme der seiner Zeit. Das Budget lag (laut IMDb) bei etwa 2,6 Millionen US-Dollar, was einer heutigen Summe von etwa 43,9 Millionen Dollar entspricht. *Ursprünglich sollte Bambi die zweite Produktion werden. Allerdings war sich Disney nicht ganz sicher und wusste nicht, wie die Handlung aussehen sollte. Weil man für Pinocchio mehr Ideen hatte und diese Geschichte mehr Möglichkeiten bot, entschloss man sich, sie als Nachfolger von Schneewittchen zu produzieren. * Jiminy kommt im Buch nur einmal als namenlose Grille vor. Pinocchio tötet sie mit einem Hammer, weil sie ihm einen Rat gibt. Später taucht sie als Geist auf. Jedoch sah Disney in dieser Figur das gute Gewissen und so diese Geschichte funktionieren lassen könnte. Filmmusik Zusamme mit dem Texter Ned Washington komponierte Leigh Harline fünf Lieder und gestaltete mit Unterstützung von Paul J. Smith auch große Teile der Filmmusik. Unter den Songs war auch When You Wish upon a Star - dieses Lied bildet ein wichtiges Leitmotiv und entwickelte sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Art Disney-Hymne. Mit ihm ist Pinocchio auch der erste Disney-Film, der Academy Awards (Oscar) in den Kategorien „Beste Musik“ und „Bester Song“ gewann. Erst Mary Poppins (1964) konnte sich diesem Erfolg anschließen. 2004 wählte das American Film Institute When You Wish upon a Star auf Platz 7 in ihre Liste AFI’s 100 Years … 100 Songs der 100 besten US-amerikanischen Filmsongs. Eine Instrumentalversion von „When you wish upon a Star“ wurde in der Schlusssequenz des Science-Fiction-Films Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art (1977) von Steven Spielberg verwendet. Im Film werden folgende Lieder verwendet: *When You Wish Upon a Star – Jiminy Grille *Little Wooden Head – Geppetto *Give a Little Whistle – Jiminy Grille & Pinocchio *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee – Ehrlicher John *I’ve Got No Strings – Pinocchio *Klick-Klack – Pinocchio Synchronisation Es existieren zwei deutsche Synchronfassungen. Die deutsche Originalversion entstand anlässlich der deutschen Erstaufführung 1951 im Verleih der deutschen RKO in Frankfurt/Main. Die zweite Synchronisation entstand für die Wiederaufführung 1973 im Verleih der Fox-MGM. In der zweiten Synchronisation wurde der düstere und beängstigende Charakter des Films insbesondere auch in der Musik- und Geräusch-Mischung „kindgerechter“ gestaltet. Kritik „Nach Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge konnte Walt Disney seinen zweiten abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilm ganz nach eigenen Vorstellungen realisieren. Collodis moralische Initiationsgeschichte vom „hölzernen Bengel“ wird mit visueller Fantasie, Witz und Musikalität erzählt. In einer Kaskade von Rhythmen, Tönen und Farben, die sich mit der Stimmung wandeln, folgt eine gelungene Überraschung auf die andere. Eine der liebenswürdigsten Schöpfungen des Genres von großer formaler Geschlossenheit. Schon die Eröffnungssequenz, die scheinbar ins Innere eines Bildes (ent-)führt, bestimmt die Suggestionskraft des Films, die zuweilen beklemmende Intensität erreicht.“ – Lexikon des internationalen Films „Animiert vom Erfolg seines ersten Zeichentrickspielfilms Schneewittchen (1937) machte sich Walt Disney mit Akribie und Enthusiasmus an sein so faszinierendes wie technisch brillantes Meisterwerk Pinocchio, das das Pech hatte, mitten im Getöse des Zweiten Weltkrieges in die Kinos zu kommen – dem sehenswerten Kleinod war dadurch zunächst nur ein bescheidenes Publikumsinteresse vergönnt. Mit dem neu entwickelten „Multiplan“-Aufnahmeverfahren (...) erreichte Pinocchio eine bei Trickfilmen bisher unerreichte optische Qualität, die durch bunte Farbvielfalt und stimmungsvolle Musikbegleitung gelungen ergänzt wurde.“ - Das große TV Spielfilm Filmlexikon, 2006. Auszeichnungen Academy Awards (Oscar) 1941 Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Disney Pictures Kategorie:Walt Disney Studio Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Musical